Pirates of the Caribbean 4: Fountain of Youth
by DeppFreak99
Summary: This is my version of what happened right after POTC: AWE. Don't read unless you saw all three movies, or you won't understand it.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING**

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirate's life for me." Jack sang as he drank the rum.

"I can't believe that bastard stole my ship….AGAIN!" Jack yelled out at the sea- hoping Barbosa would somehow hear him.

Jack was talking to Giselle and Scarlett when he returned to the port to take the girls on a 'ship ride.' But as he was walked back, both his ship and crew were gone-- apart from Gibbs- who was sleeping with a teddy bear. Now Jack was alone on his dinghy (small boat), in the middle of the ocean, while Gibbs stayed in Tortuga to meet him at the ship.

"Hmmmmm- let's take a look at the charts, shall we?" Jack asked himself, then opened the charts he stole from Barbosa before The Black Pearl was stolen. "Aqua La Vida…..interesting….." Jack muttered to himself, only to be interrupted by a huge shape appearing over the horizon- Jack would know that shape anywhere- the Pearl!!

Jack could hear his old crew members yelling "Jack- it's Jack!!" Jack smiled and started row the small boat towards his huge ship.

**************************************************************

Once Jack finally got up onto his familiar ship- he immediately said, "Where's that jackass- he stole my ship from me- AGAIN!!" Gibbs then replied, "Captain- he's -" But Gibbs was interrupted by a voice Jack didn't recognize. "Jack Sparrow- it's been too long", said the voice.

Everyone on the ship then turned quiet as Jack spun around to find out who owned this voice. He saw a girl around the age of 15, she had black messy hair, big deep brown eyes, dirty almond- colored skin, and ragged clothing on- she obviously didn't belong to royalty.

"Who are you?" Jack asked the young girl.

"Haha, don't you recognize me, Jacky? Of course you don't… you left me when I was a baby!!" The girl's laughter then quickly turned to anger.

"Arabella? Arabella Anne, is that you?", Jack asked in astonishment.

"Yes it is me! You- you…." Arabella couldn't think of a word that fit her anger towards Jack.

"If you don't mind me asking- what's going on here?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"I'm Arabella Anne Sparrow- Jack's sister." The crew then gasped in unison.


	2. Chapter 2: Arabella Anne's Story

**CHAPTER 2: ARABELLA ANNE'S STORY**

"That's…that's impossible!" Ragetti murmured to Pintel.

"How could that have happened- Jack- Jack having a….sister?" Gibbs said.

"Oh- for God's sake! It's not like I'm his daughter!" Bella shouted at the stunned crew. "Jack was to take care of me when our mother died of typhoid fever and our father left to be a pirate at sea. But apparently- the sea's attraction was to much to bear, so Jack gave me to a witch in exchange for a ship and a bottle of rum!" Arabella continued.

"Yup, sounds like Jack all right." Gibbs muttered to both himself and the crew.

"Well, anyways- I had to work for the old hag for a decade until I was able to escape with a small rowboat and a small supply of food, then rowed off into the night. I then stopped at a island and met a kind lady by the name of Elizabeth and her daughter, Molly. Elizabeth gave me some food and told me where I might find you. Isn't that strange, Jack? She knows you." Arabella said sarcastically.

"Elizabeth Swann- I mean, Elizabeth T--…T-…Turner?" Jack said- ecstatic to know Elizabeth was safe, but hated to call her Mrs. Elizabeth Turner.

"That's the one," Arabella replied.

"Where is she? We shall go and get her!" Jack yelled. His heart started to pound.

"She's at the same island where she was when you left her." Arabella told Jack.

Jack then turned the crew. "Well, what are you sea dogs waiting for? Let's get Elizabeth and her daughter!!"

"Aye, Captain!" the crew replied. Then Pintel started towards the steering wheel.

"Ahhh… Jack, trying to command my crew- as usual," Jack heard someone say behind him. He knew that voice all too well. Barbosa.

Jack then turned to face Barbosa- wearing a fierce glare. "YOU! How dare you steal my ship- AGAIN!" Jack then pulled out his sword- ready to kill this man.

"Wait Jack, I wouldn't kill me if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Because, dear Jack, you need me for the Fountain of Youth."

"Oh. That."

"Yes, Jack."

"We're almost at the island!!" Interrupted Jack and Barbosa's argument.


	3. Chapter 3: Elizabeth and Molly

**CHAPTER 3: ELIZABETH AND MOLLY**

Elizabeth sighed as she sat on the beach, looking at the perfect sunset.

"Mother! Look!" Molly yelled as she pointed to the left of Elizabeth's view. Elizabeth turned her head in the direction of Molly's finger and sure enough, she saw a big black ship coming towards the island.

"Will….?" Elizabeth gasped as she stared at the ship.

"Is it daddy, Mother?" Molly asked, anxious.

"I think so, Molly" Elizabeth quietly replied, not taking her eyes of the horizon.

"Yay!!" Molly screamed as she started dancing around- happy she'll finally be able to see her dad.

Elizabeth then started to silently cry, with tears of joy.

************************************************************

Once the ship had reached the island's shore- Elizabeth and Molly were eagerly waiting.

Jack then stepped off the dinghy and onto the sandy shore. All joy vanished from Elizabeth's tear stained face and was replaced with pure shock.

"Jack…..?" was all Elizabeth managed to choke out.

"Father….?" Molly said, stunned.

"Elizabeth, is that you?" Jack said in the same tone Elizabeth and Molly used.

"Oh, Jack!" Elizabeth ran to Jack, throwing her arms around him and suddenly started to sob.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong? What happened?" Jack said in a confused voice.

"Oh… I knew Will wouldn't come- I just…knew…he…w-wo-wouldn't!!"

Elizabeth said between her quiet sobs.

"It's ok, darling, it's going to be fine. Calm down and tell Jack what happened." Jack said as he soothed Elizabeth.

"Jack- I…I told Will th-that I was preg-pregnant when he came….and he s-said….ok and…he'll b-be back…in ten…y-years and….he…he never..came… b-b-back!!" Then Elizabeth couldn't hold it back anymore and collapsed in a puddle of tears.

"Oh, you poor soul. I assure you, William will pay for this!" Jack said, furious.

"You two- come with me- there is no point in waiting for a unfaithful man like Will- he doesn't deserve you or your lovely daughter." Jack then smiled at Molly. "What's your name?" Jack asked Molly.

"M….Molly," Molly stuttered, still in shock that the man her mother so fondly talked about was in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4: Going or Staying

**CHAPTER 4: STAYING OR GOING**

"Elizabeth! You're back!" The crew cheered and greeted her as she and Molly boarded the Pearl.

"Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Marty… it's been too long. How are you?" Elizabeth asked them politely, though she wasn't paying attention to their answers. Instead she focused on Jack. He saved her, and she realized it just then. She then heard her daughter calling her name, breaking her revere.

"Mother, are we leaving home?" Molly asked, nervous that they would.

"Yes, Molly, we are," Elizabeth replied, continuing to stare at Jack.

"What about Daddy? Will I ever see him?" Molly asked, trying to choke back tears.

"That question brought Elizabeth back completely, suddenly focused on Molly's question. Molly was right. If they leave, she might never see Will again. But then again, if she stays at the island, will she wait for nothing?

"I don't know, darling," Elizabeth finally replied, after much thought. "I really don't know…" Elizabeth trialed off then, not sure she could say anything else without a sob. She then started to ponder if she should stay at the island or go with Jack.

Her self-debate was interrupted by Gibbs. "Leaving in 5 minutes!" Gibbs called out to his crewmates. Elizabeth decided. It was now or never.


	5. Chapter 5: Elizabeth's Decision

**CHAPTER 5: ELIZABETH'S DECISION**

Elizabeth walked swiftly up to Jack, who was leaning on the steering wheel, examining his compass.

"Jack," Elizabeth started.

"Yes, love?" Jack answered.

" Jack… should I stay at the island for…Will? What if he comes back and doesn't find us? He'll be heartbroken."

Jack sighed and replied. "Elizabeth… I'm so sorry, but I don't think William will come back. It's been 16 years. You need to get over him. Even if he comes back and doesn't find you, he deserves to have his heart broken. I mean, he broke your heart. Why should he be excused from the pain he gave you and Molly?"

"I guess your right, Jack. It's just it'll be so hard for me and Molly. Oh, poor Molly. She so wanted to meet her father."

"She'll be fine. I grew up without my father and I turned out just fine."

"Sure, Jack… sure you did."

Gibbs then stopped their conversation. "Uhhh, Capt'n? Heading? " Gibbs asked hesitantly.

"You should be asking me that, Mr. Gibbs. After all, I am captain of this ship." Barbosa said, appearing from what seemed like nowhere.

"You mean WERE captain," Jack challenged, taking a step towards his ex- first mate.

"No, I mean I AM captain." Barbosa countered, filling the space between him and Jack.

"Will you two please shut it and can we get moving?" Arabella Anne asked impatiently.

'Aye's! and 'Yes's echoed Arabella's request.

"Fine then, to Tortuga!" Jack ordered, ignoring Barbosa's protests.

***************************************************************************************************************

Once the ship was at a steady pace toward Tortuga, Arabella Anne walked up to Molly, who was leaning on the railing looking at the sunset.

"I don't recognize you," Arabella said to Molly, startling Molly.

"Oh, well I'm Molly. My mother and I boarded the ship yesterday," Molly replied, not sure who this girl was.

"Oh. Well, I'm Arabella Anne Sparrow. I'm Jack Sparrow's little sister."

"Interesting."

"Yes."

"I have a feeling we are going to be good friends, Arabella Anne," Molly said, hesitantly. She never had a friend before.

"Oh. I never had a friend. The witch that watched me never let me have any."

"I never had a friend either," Molly said.

"Then I guess we are both new at this," Arabella answered, smiling.

"Yes, I guess we are."

The two girls then started to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Longing

**CHAPTER 6: SECRET LONGING **

Jack was steering the ship towards Tortuga. He hasn't been there in a few months, maybe Giselle and Scarlett would be there. Jack exhaled a thoughtful sigh as he took out his compass.

"Now, what do I want most?" Jack muttered to the compass as the arrow spun wildly around. It landed towards Elizabeth, again. "Stop it, Jack! She would never love you." Jack sadly whispered to himself as he stared at Elizabeth.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth leaned on the wooden railing of the familiar ship. She sighed as the wind blew sea air on her face.

"The wind feels good, doesn't it?" Gibbs said as he walked up to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, startled by Gibbs, replied "Yes, and it's perfect for when one is deep in thought."

"Ah, lass, that is true. But is also good to speak about one's thoughts. Now, what ye thinkin' about?" Gibbs knew Elizabeth since she was a child and loved her like a daughter.

"Nothing particular" Elizabeth lied. In fact, she was thinking about Jack. He was there for her when Will wasn't. He took Molly as his own. He was deep down a great man. He was what she wanted. _'Stop it, Elizabeth. A pirate's first and only love is the sea. Besides, I killed him. How can he love someone like that?' _

"Alright, lass." Gibbs wasn't convinced. "Well, if ye need someone to talk to, I'll be here." Gibbs said as he turned and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7: Will's Return

**CHAPTER 7: WILL'S RETURN **

William stared out at the pale blue ocean as he leaned against the steering wheel of the Flying Dutchman. He was deep in thought. He wondered about Elizabeth and where she was. He also wondered about his child that he never met. Was it a he or she? What's their name? How are they? Are they healthy? Then Will realized something at that moment. _'Wait a minute, Elizabeth still has the chest containing my heart!' _Will then looked down at the key that hung from a string around his neck. _'What if she becomes mad that I left her and decides to somehow try to stab the heart and finish me off?' _Will wasn't stupid, he knew that even though Elizabeth didn't have the key to the chest, she might somehow find a way to open it and stab his heart. _'But then, she would bear the burden of ferrying those lost at sea! But she might not realize that. I must hide that chest!' _Will suddenly changed course towards the island where he remembered her being.

********************************************************************

Once Will saw the island over the sea's horizon, he smiled menacingly. "Elizabeth…oh Elizabeth- hope you don't mind, but I forgot something…"

Will landed on the sandy shore of the small island, his boots buried a couple centimeters under the beige sand. He then walked off to where he saw a small shack, expecting to see the woman he once loved and his nameless child. Once he reached the shabby shack, he slammed open the wooden door- only to find it empty. "Elizabeth? ELIZABETH!" Will called into the abandoned shelter. He then sighed, rolled his eyes, and ran off to see where the two might be.

After a few hours time, he searched the entire island, only to find out there was no one there, as well as no chest. "Elizabeth…where can she be?" Will thought to himself, then he caught something out of the corner of his eye glimmering on the sand near his boot. His eyebrows showed his confusion as he bent down to pick up the strange object. To his surprise, it was a bead. But it wasn't just any bead- it was Jack's bead. "Of course, Jack took her and the chest. Well, I can guarantee he'll pay for this!" Will then jerked up- his hand still clenched around the bead- as he ran to his ship. He was going to get that chest, no matter the cost.


End file.
